Ghost from a Memory
by DeadlyDemonDog
Summary: After having a dream that wasn't exactly a nightmare but not pleasant either, Inuyasha and the others encounter a powerful demon who has something to do with Inuyasha's past! Rated for Inu's mouth and possibly some violence. Eh. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1: Memories from Hell**

_A quiet village that hardly anyone knew about burned furiously as each of the huts was ignited. A boy with long silver hair stood silently in the middle of the village, watching the village that had been his home for years be devoured by the flames. Tears were rolling down his face, but he didn't cry. After his mother had died, he had told himself he needed to take care of himself and stop being such a wimp. Sighing, the boy turned and walked towards the forest, away from the carnage the demon had caused. He stepped into the trees, hoping he would never see the village again._

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He looked around quickly, then leaned back against the tree he was sitting in. He shook his head to clear away the image of the burning huts. "Damn dreams" he mumbled. He looked down at his friends, seeing that all of them were still sleeping peacefully. He jumped out of the tree and walked into the woods, figuring walking would help him clear his mind a bit. He also kept his eyes alert for any sign of a demon or other threat. After walking around the area for about an hour and a half, he walked back into the campsite, and jumped back up into the tree, landing on the sturdy branch he had been sleeping on before. Taking one last look at his friends, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, when Kagome woke up, she opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. Sango and Miroku were already up, but Shippo was still asleep. When she looked up into the tree above her, she was surprised to find he was still asleep. She crawled out of her sleeping bag, and stood up. Yawning she walked over to Sango and Miroku and sat down on a log next to Sango. Sango smiled "Good Morning Kagome" Kagome smiled sleepily. "Morning Sango." She looked at Inuyasha again. "I wonder why he's still asleep" Sango shrugged, and Miroku said thoughtfully, "Maybe Inuyasha didn't get enough sleep last night." Kagome nodded. "Maybe… You think he had a nightmare?" The monk nodded. "That's a possibility"

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he saw that everyone else was already up. He sat up and noticed how late it was. It seemed like it was almost noon! "Stupid dream" He jumped out of the tree and landed silently. He walked over to the others and said grouchily, "C'mon, hurry up, we've got to collect more shards and try to find out where that bastard Naraku is hiding this time."

Kagome looked at him, then muttered , "It's your fault we're still here" He could be pretty darn stupid sometimes. She stood up, as did the others, and went over to get her enormous backpack.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and simply said, "Keh." He started walking towards the path they had been following the previous day. It wasn't his fault that his stupid memories came back to haunt him in his sleep.

Kagome finally managed to pick up her bag, and followed after the others, who had already gone after Inuyasha. "Why can't he patient?" she mumbled, and started to catch up to the hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2: An Unwelcome Reunion**

After a long day of traveling and searching for shards, the six companions (including Kirara.) set up camp in a forest clearing near a river. Inuyasha was in a particularly bad mood because they had run into Kouga in the afternoon, and as usual, Inuyasha ended up getting sat. Kouga kept droning on and on as usual (has mutt-face been taking good care of you?; if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask; once you're done with dog-breath here, make sure you come straight over to my den; blah blah blah blah), and Kagome ended up getting really mad at Inuyasha. (not like 'sit' mad, more like 'SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT' mad) And, to top it off, Kagome had to go back to her time for one of those 'tests' she always claimed she 'needed' to do. Over all, not a very good day, in Inuyasha's opinion.

Inuyasha's POV

I glared down at Kagome, wondering just why the hell she always took that wimpy wolf's side. He sees her as just a shard detector!

Voice: And you don't?

I blinked, then thought to myself, 'Who the hell said that?'

Voice: It is I, your reasonable side

'My reasonable side?'

Voice: Yes, your reasonable side

'Damn, I thought I locked you in a box'

Voice: uh…. I'm in your head, you can't lock me in a box.

'…Well anyways, I don't see Kagome as just a shard detector!'

Voice: Oh really? Then what do you see her as?

'I see her as MINE!'

Voice: Your what?

'I mean…uh… I see her as a friend'

Voice: Oh come on, I'm a part of you, I know you love her

'I do not'

Voice: Do too

'Do not'

Voice: Do too.

'Do not'

Voice: Do too.

'Do not'

Voice: Do too.

'Shut up.'

Voice: ….Do too….

Normal POV

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was sitting silently in a tree. He had a thoughtful look on his face, and Kagome said to him "Hey Inuyasha? Are you alright? You've been pretty quiet up there!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "I'm fine, wench"

Kagome sighed. Why did he always have to be like that? "Okay, I was just checking"

Inuyasha stared down at her in confusion. No sit? No prying? What the hell?

Suddenly he heard something moving through the trees, and it definitely wasn't an animal. He jumped down and put his hand on the Tetsuiga. (I hope I spelled that right…)

Kagome watched him, then picked up her bow and arrows and looked around nervously. What she failed to notice was that a shadow (I mean an actual, flat shadow on the ground) crept up behind her, and out of it slowly rose a demon. He had glowing red eyes, spiky light blue hair, and an evil grin. He wore odd black armor that seemed to have no continuous form, and had two katanas, one on his back and the other at his side.

The demon whispered to Kagome. "Now what is with all these pathetic excuses for weapons? Do you honestly think you can even touch me with those?"

Kagome spun around quickly, and took a few steps back.

Inuyasha glared at the demon, but for a second he almost seemed afraid.

The demon noticed their reactions and laughed a low, cruel laugh. "So you are as pathetic as your so-called weapons." He disappeared briefly, and reappeared in a tree, holding Sango's boomerang, Kagome's bow and arrows, the Tetsuiga, and Miroku's staff.

Everyone looked at their now empty hands, then at the demon in surprise. "How are you holding the Tetsuiga? It has a barrier that no demon could break!" Inuyasha demanded.

The demon laughed again. "I am not truly holding it. A shadow creature that I made out of _human_ souls is. After all, shadow demons like me need to find ways around things sometimes. You of all people should know, Inuyasha, or have you already forgotten the last time we met." He paused, then looked up at the sky, which was steadily becoming lighter. "I must leave now. We will meet again, and next time I'll have your souls for dinner… And possibly for lunch too…." With that, he disappeared.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha who was that?"

Inuyasha said slowly. "Well….he's a demon who attacked me when I was little, named Kiken." He took a deep breath, and prepared to explain.

Please review this if ya want me to write more. Or if you hate it. Or if you just want to make a suggestion. Just friggin' review!


End file.
